At the end
by LucyWiliams
Summary: Por que no importaba cuanto tiempo esperaría, sabia que al final podría estar con la persona que amaba. (Break x Sharon.)


**Buenas a todos, estoy nuevamente por aquí con una nueva historia, afortunadamente solo es un One-Shot así que no tendré que sufrir con esta cuando me agarre esa maldición de bloqueo de escritor.**

 **Espero les guste, esta historia es para un concurso en Facebook en la cual decidí participar, solo falta ver los resultados.**

 **como ya saben Pandora Hearts y sus personajes son de la gran Jun Mochizuki. Disfruten de la lectura como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

* * *

"¿Lo saben? Mad Hatter está enamorado." Estos eran los rumores que últimamente había escuchado por toda la organización. –" _Si, me entere de que al fin cayo en el amor con una bella dama"_ " _No es verdad, yo sé que él ha estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás_ ". Aun cuando trataban de mantener los rumores en secreto siempre terminaba enterándose, tratando de mantener siempre una mirada de indiferencia y mostrar desinterés al asunto, no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención de la organización ni de las casas relacionadas a esta. Con ser un viajero que salió del abismo y ser el agente más fuerte de toda pandora era fácil ser el blanco de rumores y cotorreos. Pero por más que lo odiara los rumores siempre terminaban siendo ciertos. Él había caído en el amor, Xerxes Break se había enamorado de una persona bella en muchos sentidos, y de la que al principio nunca creyó enamorarse. Afortunadamente su identidad no había sido revelada y deseaba que siguiera así por siempre.

–" _Me entere que la afortunada viene de una familia humilde" -"No es verdad, él se enamoró de la señora Shelly" -"Es verdad, desde el principio se enamoró de la hija de la duquesa Rainsworth" –"Claro sería casi imposible no enamorarse de una señora tan hermosa y buena como la hija de Sheryl-sama" –"Gracias a ella es la persona que es hoy en día. Lástima que fue un amor prohibido" "Un romance que ocultaron de todo el mundo y que fue desafortunado"_ Este era un tema que se pronunciaba a menudo entre los agentes y trabajadores de Pandora, saber sobre aquel romance frustrado entre la señora de una casa ducal y un desconocido herido que había rescatado en cuerpo y alma. "Amantes desafortunados".

–"Que gran estupidez"-pensaba el peliblanco cada que escuchaba esa oración, era como los habían definido a la señora Shelly y a él. –una gran estupidez. –él nunca había amado a la señora Shelly de esa manera. Su amor hacia ella era más fraternal, la había visto siempre como su salvadora, como la persona más buena y misericordiosa del mundo. La amaba porque gracias a ella había vuelto a apreciar y disfrutar de la nueva oportunidad de vivir que se le había dado, y le estaba eternamente agradecido por ello. Pero no era ese tipo de amor que sienten los amantes. Y estaba bastante seguro que el sentimiento era reciproco. El solo era un joven confundido y herido al que una madre había salvado de la oscuridad y le había permitido vivir, dándole la tarea de aferrarse a su propósito de vida hasta la muerte. Pero de esa forma, ese secreto que guardaba para sí mismo celosamente estaba a salvo. El nunca revelaría la identidad de la persona que desde hace bastante tiempo estaba en su mente y corazón. Por qué después de todo ese deseo que tenía no podría cumplirse jamás. Menos ahora que sabía su tiempo se acababa más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

–Parece que después de todo la vida a encontrado una manera de hacerme pagar por mis pecados, sabía que tenía que pagar por ellos pero nunca imagine que sería de esta forma. –se dijo a sí mismo una obscura noche acostado sobre su cama e iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna aunque no fuera capaz de verla. –jamás imagine enamorarme de usted Ojou-sama. –se suponía que ningún sirviente debería enamorarse de su ama pero el verla crecer y estar siempre a su lado le era imposible no hacerlo. El que siempre había sido en extremo cuidadoso sobre su persona se había dejado expuesto a aquella pequeña mujercita que no supo en que momento había logrado atravesar aquella barrera que protegía su corazón y le hacía huir de los sentimientos hacia las demás personas, sin embargo ella se abrió paso a su propio ritmo, uno lento y temple pasando desapercibido por el sombrerero hasta que al final logro llegar a lo más profundo de él y recordarle que aún tenía en cuerpo y alma algo con lo que podía amar y ser amado.

...

Sharon siempre lo supo, desde que vio aquel ojo rojo que pertenecía a un desconocido bañado en sangre, desde ese primer encuentro de miradas supo que siempre estaría a su lado incondicionalmente. Aquel joven era un completo misterio para ella, había llegado en un día normal a la mansión Rainsworth mientras jugaba con su ya no tan recién adquirido hermano. El joven Lunettes corría tras ella intentando poder alcanzarla, aquel preocupadizo y nervioso joven había accedido a jugar con ella después de tanta insistencia de la niña aunque no podía negar el hecho de que en verdad gustaba de pasar el tiempo con la joven y adorable Sharon. La castañita huía del joven con una sonrisa en su rostro evitando ser atrapada por él, fue entonces que decidió adentrarse a la mansión y esconderse dentro de uno de los muebles distribuidos por esta cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo en aquel lugar en el que no tenía permitido acercarse. Lo normal para un niño de su edad era sentir temor y no querer salir de su escondite o lo más normal correr hacia su madre buscando la protección de esta entre sus brazos protectores, sin embargo ella sintió curiosidad, una infinita curiosidad que la obligo a salir de su escondite sin importarle si su amiguito de juegos la encontraba. Al mismo tiempo que salía oyó como el castaño le llamaba por su nombre pero no se detuvo ella siguió su camino y pronto se encontraba corriendo hacia la extraña e importante puerta especial que tenía la mansión.

Escuchaba como el niño gritaba preocupado su nombre pero no aminoro el paso más aun lo incito a apresurar el paso para llegar a su destino. Lo primero que vieron cuando llegaron fue a un tipo extraño cubierto en sangre, la reacción del de anteojos fue acercar a su compañera en un abrazo protector y alejarse un poco pero ella hizo lo contrario y librándose de sus brazos se acercó al bulto tirado y lo primero en ver fue un único ojo de un color tan rojo como la sangre que estaba cubierto por tristeza y dolor. Desde aquel entonces se convirtió en un integrante más en la casa ducal, siempre solitario y con la mirada perdida, rechazando cualquier contacto con las demás personas. Pero por más que quisiera poner una sonrisa en aquel melancólico y dolido rostro era inútil, después de todo no era más que una niña de siete años de edad, un ser insignificante que lo único que podía hacer era observar a lo lejos o tras las faldas de su madre al joven que había aparecido por arte de magia como le gustaba pensar, sabía que no existía tal cosa como la magia, las princesas o los cuentos de hadas, pero su vida siempre había sido de color de rosa que pensó que para todo el mundo era igual y cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad se sintió aún más pequeña e indefensa de lo que ya era, desde ese momento dejo de creer que los cuentos de hada eran reales y que solo eran eso, cuentos y fantasías que su único propósito era dar algo de esperanza y color a la cruda realidad, y eso a ella le servía de maravilla y la hacían sentir tan bien y feliz que quiso compartir ese sentimiento de felicidad con el muchacho triste. Primero intento acercarse a él de forma tan brusca lanzándose a sus brazos en un furtivo abrazo que lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte empujón por parte de él terminando sentada en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos por la respuesta recibida pero a él no le importó en lo absoluto y lo único que escucho fue un "Deja de molestar, eres una molestia para mi" sin poder evitarlo echó a correr a su habitación y tras ocultarse bajo sus sabanas comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo único que quería era hacerle compañía pero lo único que había logrado era un buen azotón y demás oír esas palabras que le dolieron en su ser. Su madre llego en poco tiempo a su habitación y tras un poco de insistencia logro que su hija le dijera que le pasaba, una vez que termino de contar su historia la hermosa mujer le sonrió cálidamente y le beso la frente, los problemas de niños siempre eran tiernos a sus ojos, le dio ánimos explicándole el por qué su comportamiento y le propuso una idea, de ahora en adelante dedicarían uno hora del día a tomar él te solo ellos tres juntos, de esa forma se iría acostumbrando a la presencia de ellas evitando así amargos momentos. La ojirosa sonrió asintiendo sabiendo que su madre era capaz de lograr lo que quisiera. Los siguientes días al medio día se llevaba a cabo la hora del té, donde Kevin que había revelado su nombre a su mama y esta se lo dijo a su hija, asistía primero por órdenes de la duquesa, donde se limitaba a cruzar apenas unas palabras con la mujer y beber tranquilamente su te. Sharon de vez en cuando le ofrecía unos dulces que este terminaba aceptando después de darle una dura mirada, con ese acto se hizo una conclusión, él la odiaba y odiaba pasar tiempo junto a ella, solo le era agradable la presencia de su madre y para afirmar sus deducciones después de la hora de reunión evitaba a toda costa su presencia donde ella siempre terminaba llorando bajo las mantas de su protectora cama, pero aun así no se rendiría, después de dejar salir sus dolorosos sentimientos se reacomodaba sus ropas limpiando su rostro y acomodando su cabello para ir en su búsqueda. Primeramente lo observaba tras un árbol realizar sus actividades que se limitaban en observar el paisaje y descansar un poco, después se acercaba poco a poco para ofrecerle dulces o un arreglo floral hecho por ella misma que él se negaba a recibir, así fue por un tiempo ella se acercaba temerosa y el la ignoraba por completo, solo saludándola por cortesía o dirigirle una mirada rígida a los intentos por llamar su atención. Hasta que finalmente un día se cansó de tener cuidado al acercarse a él, el peliblanco se encontraba recostado sobre un tronco vio como esa pequeña niña se acercaba a él con algo parecido a un ramo de flores, sin su consentimiento su rostro hizo una muy pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa pero era tan diminuta que no estaba seguro si era real, después de tanta insistencia por parte de aquella pequeña se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a las reacciones que esta ponía en cada intento vano, ya conocía muchos de los gestos de la pequeña, sonrisas, pucheros, sorpresa o indignación, frustración, enojo, tristeza y su manía por ir a llorar bajo las sabanas creyendo que así nadie se daría cuenta de ello, se recostó nuevamente para ver cómo sería su intento de esa tarde pero lo que paso después no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

–Escucha muy bien Kevin, -dijo con las manos sobre su cadera tratando de sonar firme y seria. –no sé por qué me odias cuando lo único que intento es hacerte sonreír y que no estés triste, pero si ya no quieres que siga siendo una molestia para ti dímelo y yo hare mi mayor esfuerzo para no acercarme a ti nuevamente. –termino de decir con su labio temblando y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus grandes ojos, la reacción del albino fue pura sorpresa, la niña si lo había sorprendido realmente y por un instante no supo que hacer, primero porque parecía que la niña rompería en llanto en cualquier momento y él era malo tratando con niños que lloran, segundo porque nunca creyó que una niña cerca de los ocho años fuera capaz de dar semejante opinión, además oírle decir que la odiaba lo había dejado estupefacto, el no sentía eso por ella, lo único que sentía era una inmensa tristeza ya que la niña le recordaba mucho a su antigua ama, aquella que también era una inocente criatura y había perecido por sus deseos egoístas, la niña finalmente soltó en llanto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –l-lo s-siento –dijo entre llantos –se supone que no deba llorar pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que estés triste, sé que la única que te hace sentir feliz es mama, pero ella ha estado enferma que no tienes a nadie para refugiarte, l-lo único que quería era hacerte compañía para que no te sintieras solo, t-tú me gustas mucho y quería estar siempre a tu lado, i-incluso les dije a unas d-de mis muñecas que cuando fuera grande yo me casaría con mi Xer-nii–siguió llorando a lagrima viva, Kevin arqueo una ceja con su declaración, ella solo intentaba ser buena con él y este encerrado en su sufrimiento y tristeza había lastimado a una niña que buscaba lo mejor para el sintiéndose nuevamente egoísta y miserable, su rostro se suavizo y poniéndose a su altura la acerco a él abrazándola dejando que siguiera llorando sobre su hombro sin importarle que mojara su ropa con sus lágrimas, de verdad era malo con los niños pero no podía hacer otra cosa para tranquilizarla y dejar de llorar.

–Oye, yo no te odio lo que pasa es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de niños. –la niña lo, miraba detenidamente mientras las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos. –perdón si te he hecho sentir mal, pero la mayoría del tiempo los mayores somos unos completos idiotas. –acerco su mano a su rostro y le seco las lágrimas que aun escurrían por sus mejillas. –deja de llorar por favor, una niña tan linda no debería manchar su rostro con lágrimas por culpa de cualquier idiota. –el rostro de Sharon estaba rojo como las cerezas por las acciones del mayor esta nueva faceta en la menor hizo sonreír apenas un poco al mayor, de todas sus gestos este era el que más le había gustado ver y que a lo mejor se convertiría en su favorita.

–Sonreíste. –dijo ya nada mas con un rubor en las mejillas, Kevin hizo un gesto de sorpresa mientras alegaba que no era verdad. –es cierto sonreíste, un poco pero lo hiciste.

–Entonces fue una princesa la que me hizo sonreír. –dijo al mismo tiempo que le besaba la frente haciendo que el color rojo regresara a su cara. –por cierto que fue eso de que te casarías con Xerx-nii. –pregunto juguetón. –nadie me ha llamado por ese nombre todavía.

–M-mama me lo dijo, dijo que tu nuevo nombre seria Xerxes, por que eras tan fuerte como el rey Jerjes. –respondió tímida. –pero aunque seas fuerte parece como si estuvieras roto. –Xerxes no respondió luego solo se quedó pensando sobre aquello y su rostro se volvió a suavizar.

–entonces creo que mi nuevo nombre será Xerxes Break, el rey roto que tiene a su princesa a su lado para disminuir un poco su dolor, ¿te gusta? –Sharon asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa. –pero no aceptare el hecho de que esta pequeña princesa quiera casarse con un viejo rey, no sería propio, después de todo cuando tú te conviertas en una hermosa mujercita yo estaré bastante viejo y te dará vergüenza estar conmigo.

–Eso no es verdad, yo siempre estaré al lado de Xerx-niisan sin importar nada, yo me quedare con él hasta el final. –Break no pudo hacer más que sonreír, los niños podrían ser tan inocentes e ingenuos para ver el mundo real, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue tomar una flor del pequeño ramo y colocársela en el cabello.

–no creo que eso sea posible, no, debería decir que no pudo permitir eso pero aceptare solo con una condición. –cuando vio el ademan de asentimiento prosiguió. –por favor no dejes abandonado a este hombre que desde el día de hoy se convertirá en tu caballero. –Sharon enmudeció por un momento, por primera vez Break le mostraba una parte de él que no había visto nunca desde su llegada eso le alegraba enormemente y solo atino a abalanzarse sobre el rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos al mismo tiempo que decía un "Te lo Prometo Xerx nii-san." Y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Oye nii-san, puedo arreglarte el pelo, siempre he querido jugar con él, es demasiado largo y bonito. –Break se sujetó un poco de su pelo mirándolo, era bastante largo y le empezaba a molestar un poco, lo había descuidado mucho.

–Seguro por qué no, además me hare un cambio y sería bueno que jugaran con él por última vez. –Sharon sonrió, rápidamente se colocó detrás de él que se había sentado en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con las hebras plateadas colocando flores a lo largo de este. Desde una ventana de la mansión Shelly veía con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa la escena que se había llevado recientemente, finalmente su objetivo estaba hecho, había logrado hacer que aquel arisco joven comenzara a abrirse a las demás personas y había dejado a su preciosa y amada hija en buenas manos, pronto llegaría el tiempo de su partida y agradecía enormemente por tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de esos momentos por algún tiempo más aunque deseaba que fuera eterno pero debido a su delicada salud eso no era posible sin embargo disfrutaría cada segundo de vida junto a ellos.

...

Tenía miedo, pronto su vida se acabaría y dejaría este mundo, su temor aumentó cuando comenzó a perder la vista. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia ya sabía de antemano que moriría y podría lidiar sin la vista, pero el recuerdo del rostro sonriente de su señora le hizo ver aquella realidad que no quería aceptar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el temor invadir su cuerpo, ya no vería a aquella señorita que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto en lo más importante de su vida, ya no la vería sonreír, ni hacer esos gestos de ella que tanto amaba, ya no vería su rostro enojado o sonrojado, con el tiempo olvidaría sus facciones, no recordaría el color de su pelo o de sus ojos y su imagen seria oculta en un lugar del que no volvería a salir jamás. Sentía miedo de no poder protegerla y perder para siempre su esencia, sentía el temor de decirle la verdad porque sabía que lloraría y eso es lo que más odiaba. Odio, esa palabra que formaba parte de su vida, odiaba ser débil, odiaba a las personas irresponsables que justificaban sus actos por alguien más, odiaba a Vincent, esa maldita rata de alcantarilla que se había atrevido a poner la vida de su ama en riesgo, odiaba a la voluntad del abismo y al duque idiota y se odiaba a sí mismo, se odiaba por qué haría sufrir a la persona que más amaba, se odiaba porque ya no estaba tan seguro de querer aceptar su destino y por fallar en su propósito de vida. Pero lo que más odiaba era la forma en que la vida le hacía redimir sus pecados. Porque se había enamorado de aquella niña que se había vuelto en una mujer bastante fuerte y lo comprobó en aquel baile en la mansión de Isla Yura donde Reim le había hecho recapacitar con un buen golpe de como trataba a Sharon, donde perdió el control al creer que su único amigo había muerto y donde lo habían hecho entrar en razón por la persona menos esperada, por aquel pelinegro al que siempre trataba de inútil. Esa sí que había sido una larga noche de grandes sorpresas, y la mayor fue saber que su princesa había crecido y el ciegamente lo ignoraba, con la poca visión que le quedaba pudo apreciar la hermosa sonrisa que Sharon puso en lugar de aquellas lagrimas que el tanto temía ver. Su corazón dio un vuelco, después de mucho tiempo reconocía que la amaba, ya no en la forma de un hermano mayor, la amaba en la forma en la que solo un hombre amaba a una mujer.

Se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba su señora, se acercó a su cama y la vio dormir profundamente. De verdad era hermosa, su cabello se esparcía sobre su cama y su imagen era iluminada por la luz de la luna, se acercó aún más contemplando su rostro pacifico, y acariciando las hebras de sus cabellos. Desde hace ya un tiempo sentía la necesidad de ir a su habitación por las noches y velar sus sueños, asegurándose de que respiraba que su presencia era real y no una ilusión. Observaba cada detalle de su rostro, sus rasgos aprendiéndoselos de memoria, acariciaba sus mejillas descubriendo su suave piel como la porcelana, sus largas pestañas, lo sedoso de su cabello y sus carnosos labios que en una ocasión tuvo la osadía de juntarlos con los suyos propios.

–No sabes cuánto te amo Ojou-sama, pero solo se quedara en un deseo y sueño secreto. –susurro cerca de su rostro y beso su frente. Lo sabía, un pecador como él no era digno de recibir el amor de una persona tan pura e inocente, no podía destruir a una flor que tenía que florecer para mostrar su belleza al mundo.

...

Al fin había llegado su hora, después de aquella batalla contra Oswald solo le quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para mostrarle el camino a Oz y al resto del grupo, despidiéndose del rubio con una sincera sonrisa, la primera y la última que le mostraría al chico. Ya no soportaría más, después de todo había vivido más de lo que esperaba y aunque no había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho a Alyss hace mucho había dado su último esfuerzo para que Oz pudiera llegar hasta ella y cumplir con el deseo de la chica de blanco.

No había nadie cerca, pensó que moriría solo, lo ideal para un asesino y pecador. "Break", esas voces las reconocería al instante, giro su rostro y vio a las personas más amadas para el corriendo hacia su persona con gran preocupación en sus rostros y por primera vez en su vida desde la salida del abismo sintió aquel liquido cálido acumularse en sus ojos y escurrir por su rostro. Vio a aquel jovencito regañón y nervioso que se había convertido en un gran hombre aquel que era su único amigo y estuvo siempre apoyándolo. Vio a esa niña convertida ya en una mujer que tendría la fortaleza para continuar con su vida y sintió la necesidad de expresarle aquellas palabras que nunca dijo, que la amaba que quería una vida junto a ella y a Reim pero lo único que salió de su boca fue:

–Yo no quiero morir, yo quiero quedarme aquí. - Finalmente se desplomo en los brazos de ambos. Sintió el cuerpo de su joven señora temblar y el fuerte abrazo de su amigo. Sabía que estaban llorando aunque no pudiera verlos pero era mejor así, se llevaría de ellos los mejores momentos de su vida, escucho como Sharon aclamaba su nombre entre sollozos desesperados y como Reim hacia un intento por calmarla pero su voz sonaba tan quebrada como la de ella, había sido como al principio cuando salió del abismo, las primeras personas que había visto eran aquellos niños que ahora ya eran adultos, no podría ser mejor final, morir en compañía de sus amadas personas, había dejado a su amada princesa en las mejores manos sabía que Reim la cuidaría y la haría feliz así como ella lo hizo a él. Poco a poco cerro los ojos hasta que no sintió nada, despertó en un hermoso lugar soleado y verdoso vio a lo lejos como la señora Shelly lo recibía con la mano extendida y una sonrisa en su rostro, él no se inmuto sonrió cálidamente y tomo su mano para seguirla y descansar en paz finalmente sabía que algún día se volvería a encontrar con aquellos que amaba solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tiempo. El corazón de Sharon parecía destruirse, había perdido a la persona de la que se enamoró desde que era una niña, Reim la consolaba pero parecía que su dolor no tuviera final. Mad Hatter había muerto para siempre, pero siempre viviría en los corazones de ambos.

...

Siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo a su vida, algo realmente importante, desde que tenía memoria siempre estaba en espera de alguien pero no sabía de quien exactamente, su vida era tan monótona, ir a la universidad, tener un empleo de medio tiempo pasar tiempo con su familia y haber fracasado en un par de relaciones amorosas, pero siempre con esa necesidad de encontrar a alguien. Sus ansias habían disminuido una vez que hubo conocido a aquel castaño del que disfrutaba molestar y que se había convertido en su gran amigo. Reim había logrado calmar un poco de su sufrimiento inexplicable, como si su vida se sintiera un poco más completa. Pero aún faltaba algo y esperaría por ello. El frio invierno le ponía las mejillas rojas gracias a su albinismo, se encontraba caminando por las calles de New York y paro junto a un teatro que anunciaba un obra especial para el personaje de Mad Hatter, siempre se había sentido identificado con tal personaje, como si fuera una personalidad suya perdida hace tiempo. Recordar ese nombre le hacía sentir nostalgia y melancolía, tenía puestos sus audífonos escuchando Leader of the Broken Hearts aun volumen moderado, escucho una voz a lo lejos pero no le tomo importancia sin embargo la voz seguía ahí como si quisiera advertirle de algo, molesto e intrigado giro la vista y vio a lo lejos a una chica que le hacía señas. Cuando capto el mensaje fue demasiado tarde un poste le golpeó la cabeza y cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

–Oye, despierta. –escucho a lo lejos, abrió poco a poco los ojos, tenía la vista medio borrosa y lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue una larga mata de pelo castaño parecido al caramelo. –¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto la chica que estaba sobre el con rostro preocupado.

–C-creo, que sí. –dijo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se tocaba la cabeza a causa del dolor.

–Cielos, solo a una persona como tú se le ocurre pararse al lado de una casa en construcción. Es un milagro que aun sigas vivo. –el peliblanco no la miraba completamente tenía un severo dolor de cabeza como para soportar los reclamos y sermones de una perfecta desconocida, solo la miraba de reojo, era pequeña, de un largo cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura y en su rostro portaba unas gfas redondas ocultando sus ojos tras el cristal. –creo que lo mejor sería movernos de aquí, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar. –el chico rodo los ojos molesto se puso en pie con su ayuda y recogió sus cosas, cuando la pudo ver completamente su corazón se detuvo por un momento por alguna extraña razón para él, esa niña le era terriblemente familiar, era como si ya la hubiera visto antes, por lo que pudo observar pareciera que la chica se encontraba igual que él.

Por alguna razón la muchacha quería llorar y correr a abrazarlo para no dejarlo ir, no entendía el porqué de aquellos sentimientos cuando si tan apenas lo había visto, no supo que hacer se quedó congelada en su lugar mientras sentía la tristeza y felicidad mezcladas con la nostalgia dentro de su ser crecer de forma arrasadora, unos cristalinos ríos de agua bajaron por debajo de sus lentes hasta morir en su mentón, sintió como el chico se acercaba a ella y le secaba el agua caliente, ya había sentido esa familiaridad antes, y era abrumadora. –yo lo siento, no sé qué me pasa, perdón por actuar de esta manera cuando estuviste a punto de morir. –dijo tratando de que no se le quebrase la voz, el albino solo sonrió cálidamente.

–No te preocupes, creerás que estoy loco pero siento que te conozco más de lo que crees. Ojou-sama. –con eso ultimo Sharon pudo contener más las lágrimas, escuchar aquel sobrenombre le provocaba inmensa felicidad y nostalgia. Al verla así el muchacho la atrajo hacia si sintiendo aquel contacto y descubriendo que le encantaba estar así, aun cuando se tratara de una extraña. –deja de llorar, empañaras tus lentes y la próxima que tenga un accidente serás tú. –esto la hizo sonreír mientras se secaba los rastros de agua.

–Espero que no tenga que pasar por eso. –dijo sonriendo lo que también lo hizo sonreír.

–Esperemos que no señorita…

–Sharon, me llamo Sharon. ¿Y usted como se llama? –pregunto divertida.

–Kevin, me llamo Kevin mucho gusto Sharon. Y dime desde cuando usas lentes.

–No lo sé. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia mientras comenzaban a caminar. –Me gusta, es un bonito nombre, pero te quedaría mejor Break. –Kevin movió las cejas confundido ella capto su mensaje y se apresuró a explicar. –casi te rompes la cabeza, sería como un homenaje a este día. ¿Te gusta?

–Podría acostumbrarme a él, lo aceptare con una condición –Sharon asintió. –déjame ver tus ojos, por alguna razón siento una enorme necesidad por verlos. –la castaña se sonrojo cosa que le pareció de lo más lindo, con algo de timidez se quitó el par de cristales dejando ver un par de ojos de color rosa. –Lo sabía –dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro poniendo más nerviosa a la chica pero este no le dio mucha importancia. –son más hermosos de lo que recordaba. ¿Le gustaría acompañar a este desconocido a tomar el té? –pregunto casi con timidez.

– ¿Estará acompañado de pasteles y dulces?

–Por supuesto.

–Entonces acepto. Es algo de lo que no me quiero perder ni un instante. –ambos sonrieron caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad con sus rostros rebosantes de alegría.

–En que piensas Break. –pregunto Sharon acurrucándose más a su lado para compartir más esa calidez con el.

–en que al final después de tanto tiempo mi más grande deseo se cumplió. –le respondió besando su frente y atrayéndola hacia el para disfrutar aún más de la sensación de su piel contra la suya.

– ¿Y cuál es? –pregunto llena de curiosidad. Break le sonrió antes de besarla.

–Tener una vida junto a ti, valió la pena todos estos años de espera. –Le acariciaba sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro -¿Dime me ayudaras a cumplir mi sueño?

–Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Estaré contigo hasta el final. –ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a fundir en un beso dando paso a una danza donde ambos se demostraban y expresaban sus sentimientos por el otro.

"¿Ya lo saben? Mad Hatter está enamorado" "¿y saben que es lo mejor?" "Que al final estará con su princesa por la eternidad"

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia, que por cierto es la primera que escribo en el universo original de Pandora.**

 **Hasta Pronto.**

 **¿Reviews? :)**


End file.
